


Divine Intervention

by Judyku



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judyku/pseuds/Judyku





	Divine Intervention

Title: Divine Intervention  
Author: Judyku  
Email: Miss_Incognito4@live.co.uk  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: Cross-over  
Pairing: Cordelia Chase/Castiel  
Summary: Angels do not go by name.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Distribution: Here, and any other place that takes these sort of fics.  
Notes: A massive, massive thank you to Al who helped me. Al, sweetie, you're a damn diamond.

"The way everyone's changed?" Cordelia Chase stated rather than asked. "Is amazing. Take Gunn for example. Once upon a time, he was a street wise kid who did what was right because that was him. Now? He's a hot shot lawyer."

Angel rubbed his jaw and offered up a smile. "Well, you have been comatosed for a while."

"Don't I know it," she mumbled, then sighed. "A year obviously makes all the difference in a person's ability to be educated to PhD level and then there's Colin Farrel. I mean, where did he come from? Then Donatella ruling over Giovanni?"

She shook her head. "Last I heard her collections were frowned upon by the who's who of Milan and Paris put together. Did you see what Angelina wore at the Oscars? Oh, wait. That was a year ago. Wow. I really have been asleep."

"That's what I've been saying," Angel continued to lead her back to her room. "And since you've only been up and about for a week or two, you still need your rest."

"Rest schmest," Cordelia waved it off. "What I need is to get out for a while. Maybe go shopping or have coffee on the promenade. Ooh, or have a triple scoop Ben and Jerry's with hot fudge sauce."

"I'll order that to be brought up to you."

"It's not the same, Angel. I wanna go out and have it in the cafe."

Angel stopped and turned her to face him. "I know you do, Cordy, but it's just for a little while longer, okay? So we know you're not going to relapse."

She huffed before nodding in agreement. "Alright, fine. I can go out next week, right?"

He smiled at her. "Right. Next week," and resumed walking her to her room. "Well, here you are."

Yes, here she was.

Again.

"Remember if you need or want anything, just say the word."

"The word," Cordelia rolled her eyes and stepped into her room. "You know you've never been in here."

Angel smiled again. "Because it's your room and I haven't been invited, remember?"

"Where are my manners? You're totally invited. I mean, why wouldn't you be?"

His cellphone rang and he looked at her, apologetic. "I guess this is cut short. I'll come by in the morning to get you, okay?"

"I'll look forward to it."

Angel waited until she closed the door before answering and walking away. "She's in and door's closed. She wants out, so we'll need to up our game."

" _How are we going to stop her_?"

"I don't know. Make something medical up. We just need to keep her under lock and key."

" _I can use the angle of her not having visions anymore_."

"Do it, Wes."

 **XOXOXO**

Cordelia stared at the closed door for a while before turning away in disgust at the sound of her door being locked.

Did they think she didn't know what they were doing or that she was stupid?

She shook her head.

So much for them being friends.

Not once had any of them visited her while she'd been in the coma, not one vase of flowers, not even one single damn card had she gotten from any of her friends, but hey. They all had new lives now; lives that didn't include her at all.

Angel had Wolfram and Hart at his disposal, Fred had her very own high tech science labratory, Wes didn't need to work his brain, and Gunn...

Charles Gunn was the saddest of all.

Once over, Charles Gunn would have fought the system tooth and claw and axe, but now he was the system and everything he used to hate. Once over, Charles Gunn fought for the little man who couldn't fight for himself, but now he didn't give a damn.

Hell, none of them now gave a damn about the little man and it broke her heart.

Angel's fight was out there on the streets of Los Angeles, not in a cushy office with a fabulous view of the Hollywood skyline.

All her visions, all those people now closed off to her?

They were now closed to Angel Investigations and none of them had bat an eye. Why? Because they were all too concerned about being in the 'belly of the beast' like they were working against evil or something.

Angel had also forgotten about the time Wolfram and Hart had tried to take her eyes.

Not to mention the cages they had ready for Darla and Connor, which brought her to another point.

How funny she found it that Angel made a deal for them to forget his own son, but not her being bodyjacked by Jasmine, but she remembered.

She remembered everything.

She was able to see what the Fallen Power had done to and with her body, had watched while Jasmine had sex with Connor and struck up a deal with the Beast, had felt when Angel brought that sword down, had taken every power shot Willow had to give.

Jasmine had felt nothing when all of that happened, but Cordelia Chase?

Cordelia Chase had felt every little bit.

The whole thing was hilarious, really.

Angel used two different names to seperate himself from himself, Wesley had been human when he ran off with Connor, and Gunn had killed and they worried about her.

No, she decided, it wasn't hilarious.

It was pathetic.

Her old friends were pathetic.

Cordelia ran a hand through her hair and let out a breath of frustration as she looked around her cosy little prison. Oh yeah, Wolfram and Hart really took care of the people they wanted to control.

Which was another thing she found laughable.

She had no powers anymore, not even visions, and they were keeping her under lock and key while Angel, a vampire with a loose soul, walked free. If wasn't for the man of her dreams, she wouldn't know about the enochian sigials painted under the designer wallpaper.

Or the devil's trap engraved into the hardwood flooring hidden beneath the Rennie Macintosh inspired carpet.

So no, Cordelia Chase wasn't stupid at all, but in her case, playing it was in her best interests.

She picked up her water glass and remembered a situation from so long ago. "And the oscar goes to..."

 **XOXOXO**

Angels were hard to kill, their Grace offered them protection few Beings possessed, but the Powers? Powers possessed one protection angels did not. They would see their murderer before they ever got close enough to hit.

Whoever was behind this knew exactly what they doing, but it was so much more than that. Something like this took a great deal of effort and cunning and there was someone out there that was willing to do whatever it took to make sure their plan succeeded. The plan was simple to understand as the Powers did one thing and one thing only.

Protect humans from every day life.

The Powers gave humans what they called the sixth sense. A feeling of unease, of uncertainty, that alerted them to the fact that something wasn't right. Either the iron or oven had been left on or front door unlocked? The warning being either acknowledged or ignored was down to the humans themselves.

However, if there was no warning, then the human race would eventually fold under their lack of comprehension.

The plan was vicious and would take a long time to fully come into effect, but that was the point. The human race would die slowly, painfully, and by their own hand.

Castiel walked around the body that once belonged to a seventeen year old boy before he knelt down to take the bracelet from the left wrist. "I'm sorry," he said and stood with nothing left to do bar walk away.


End file.
